deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Experience by area (DXHR)
See also Equipment by Area This page is dedicated to revealing the exact amount of experience points awarded during different phases of Deus Ex: Human Revolution with the goal of obtaining the most XP as early as possible. Abbreviations The different types of XP Bonuses are being abbreviated in order to save some typing. *GTD : Getting Things Done *COM: Completitionist *MAN: Man Down, including all related bonuses, as well as Hunk of Junk. If not stated otherwise, every Man Down is regarded as a non-lethal takedown for 50 XP. *GHO: Ghost *SMO: Smooth Operator *HAC: covers the hacking bonuses Script Kiddie, Grey Hat, Black Hat, L33t Sk1llz and Master Hacker including individual data store XP bonuses. *EXP: covers the exploration bonuses Traveler, Explorer, Pathfinder and Trailblazer *EBO: Scholar (Ebook) *SIL: Silver Tongue Introduction - Sarif Industries No XP can be obtained during the introduction. Note that kills do count against the pacifist achievement. Also, think about clicking the six features in Megan's office for the Old School Gamer trophy. Total XP = 0 Sarif Industries - first visit Since we can't get any praxis points in this stage we cannot hack any of the (L2+) devices and should leave them all for later, including AJ's own computer terminal (L3). *GTD(150) : Talk to Pritchard about the retinal display. *EBO(200) : On Pritchard's desk. Book 1 of 29. *EXP(200) : Vent in the helipad service access area. *GTD(150) : Board the Chopper. Section XP: 700 Total XP : 700 Sarif Manufacturing Plant It doesn't really matter which weapon you take, since you are not going to use it anyway. Take the tranq gun for max. sell credits, and for pulling emenies off their patrol routes if necessary. Part I - Enter the Complex *MAN(200): 4 enemies in the courtyard. *EXP(100): Vent on the roof. *GTD(200): Enter the main building. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1000 Part II - Free the Hostages *MAN(700): 14 enemies before hostage room (4 in locker, 2 in adjacent room, 3 in the corridors, 5 in factoring labs). *EXP(200): 2 vents: locker room / hostage room. *HAC(50): door (L1), bomb (L1). *GTD(400): Save the hostages (secondary) Part XP: 1350 Part III - Find the Typhoon The first praxis kit can be found lying on the ground after descending to the server room level. *MAN(445): 8 enemies (1 in in-between corridors, 2 in a room in the middle of these in-betwwen corridors, 1 in both storage rooms, 3 in main room) 1 turret before server room. *EXP(200): 2 vents: storage room 02 / turret corridor. *EBO(200): Inside security terminal room. Book 2 of 29. *HAC(150): door (L1), terminal (L1+100). *GTD(250): enter the server room. *GHO(500) Part XP: 1745 Part IV - Deal with Zeke *MAN(250): 5 more enemies. *EXP(100): Vent inside restroom. *EBO(200): Room before Zeke. Book 3 of 29. *HAC(275): 11 hackable terminals (L1). (11th at the very end). *GTD(750): Rescue Josie (secondary). *SIL(1000): Persuade Zeke to let Josie go. *GTD(1750): Deal with Zeke. *GHO(500) *GTD(250): (probably for having saved the hostages). *GTD(750): Board the chopper. Part XP: 5825 Section XP: 9920 Total XP: 10620 (I have 10670, maybe forgot 1 enemy) Sarif Industries - second visit Back at the hq we are now free to upgrade our hacking aug and hack all the locked doors and terminals for decent bonus xp. The helipad storage door can only be hacked at the very end of this section, when you get your 4th praxis point. *GTD(1000): Give Typhoon to Pritchard. *GTD(1000): Meet with Sarif. *COM(500): Go to my office, accepting Lesser Evils *HAC(1400): 11 office doors (8xL2, 2xL3, 1xL4), 2 terminals (L2,L3+500), helipad storage (L5). *EBO(400): Office 25 and 27. Books 3 & 4 of 29. *EXP(300): helipad storage area + 2 vents: office 25-27, office 32-34. (100 each) Section XP: 4600 Detroit City - first visit Things become 'a little' complicated due to the size and complexity of the area, as well as freedom of choice, so all individual bonuses are written down in a walkthrough-like fashion. Accept the side mission Motherly Ties as you exit Sarif HQ. Southern Detroit *HAC(275): Garage door (L3+200) at the end of the small alley east of Sarif HQ. *EXP(100): Enter the garage. *EXP(100): Small area behind bus station in front of Sarif HQ. Use barrels to climb over the fence. *HAC(350): Door (L4+250) at the top of the giant billboard next to the LIMB clinic. *EXP(200): Jump out of the window after going through billboard door. *HAC(50): Garage door (L2) across from Convention Center. *EXP(100): Garage across from Convention Center. *EXP(100): Vent inside Convention Center Limb Clinic Two praxis kits can be purchased for 5.000 credits each at this time. *GTD(1000):Meet with Doctor Marcovic *EBO(200): On a table in the back hallway. Book 5 of 29. 'The Alley' *Southern Downtown Apartments (Detective Chase's building): **COM(100): Locate Detective Chase's building. **COM(100): Meet with Detective Chase. **HAC(25): Apartment door (L1) on 3rd floor (aka Grep Thorpe's apartment). ***EBO(200): Inside the bedroom. Book 6 of 29. ***HAC(50): Safe (L2) behind picture frame. *Eastern Downtown Apartments (accessed via the roof): **HAC(150): Apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). *Western Downtown Apartments (via the gate at the base level): **HAC(250): Gate (L2+200). **EXP(100): From the gate, walk to the far right end. **COM(300): Locate Tindall's Apartment building. **HAC(125): (ground floor) Tindall's apartment door (L1+100). ***COM(300): Gain access to Tindall's Apartment. ***COM(300): Investigate Tindall's Computer. ***MAN(50): Angry customer aka 'Junkie'. **HAC(25): (1st floor) O'Malley's apartment door (L1). ***HAC(100): Bedroom door (L4). Did someone just say 'boom' ? ***EXP(200): Enter Bedroom (and be not blown to pieces). ***HAC(50): Computer (L1+25). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **HAC(375): (2nd floor) 'Chop Clinic' apartment door (L5+250). ***EXP(200): Enter apartment. ***HAC(200): Bedroom door (L2+150). ***EBO(200): On the desk. Book 7 of 29. ***HAC(25): Computer (L1). ***HAC(375): Cage gate (L5+250). ***EXP(100): Enter the cage. Don't forget the praxis kit. **EXP(200): Access the roof of the building. Now is a good time to get the Icarus Landing System *Northern Downtown Apartments (via escape ladder, enter second floor by breaking window) **HAC(150): (2nd floor) first apartment door (L2+100). ***EXP(100): Enter apartment. ***HAC(150): Computer (L2+100). ***HAC(75): Safe (L3) behind picture frame. **Seurat's Apartment ***EBO(200): Inside bedroom. Book 8 of 29. ***HAC(400): Safe (L4+300) on desk. **(3rd floor) Gang apartment ***MAN(125): 2 MCB gang members. Upgrade the Reflex Booster for your first double takedown. ***HAC(75): Bedroom door (L3). ***EXP(300): Enter bedroom. ***HAC(50): Computer (L2). *COM(100): (south end) Meet with Tindall. Offer to help him. *COM(100): (north end) Locate the two dealers. *MAN(125): Double takedown the 2 dealers. *COM(750): Neutralize the 2 dealers. *HAC(125): Garage door (L5) behind the dealers. *EXP(300): Enter garage. *HAC(350): Laser terminal (L4+250). *EXP(100): Crawl through the cut fence to the north. *COM(100): Return to Tindall. *COM(1000): Return to Carella, completing Lesser Evil. Progress through the central metro station to the eastern part of Detroit. Eastern Detroit The next thing we want to do is get inside the police station. *Enter the sewers via the manhole to the left after exiting the metro station. Upgrade Punch Through Wall. **EXP(200): Weak wall (west). **HAC(75): Police Basement door (L3). **EXP(200): Weak wall (south). Exit sewers through southern exit. *HAC(50): Police back entrance door (L2) on rescue stairs. Use crates to reach the ladder. *EXP(100): Climb the rescue stairs all the way to the roof. Jump back down. *HAC(125): DMPD garage door (L1+100) *COM(100) Locate the DMPD storage unit. *COM(300) Find all evidence related to the case. *HAC(75): Safe (L3) on table. *EXP(300): Reach the breaker box inside the lightning corridor. Exit to the north. *EXP(200): Climb over the barricade to the left of the corridor exit. Enter the police station. Police Station There are 4 different ways to enter the police station. There is a lot of controversial discussion going on about which route is the best. It is unclear whether persuading Haas and thus walking around freely inside the station eliminates the Ghost and Smooth Operator bonuses. In either case, none of the police officers reward any XP when taken down. Assuming the Silver Tongue bonus (1000) is exclusive with the Ghost/Smooth Operator bonuses (750), taking the persuasion route will still yield more XP. to be continued....